held captive
by darkengel
Summary: it involves candy that's all you need to know
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own bleach or any of the characters

* * *

It was a nice sunny day and Toushiro Hitsugaya decided to take a break from paperwork to go out for a walk. "Matsumoto take care of the rest of the paperwork whi- Where did she go now?" He let out a sigh of frustration. His vice captain Matsumoto who was sleeping on the couch a second ago was now out drinking sake with kira and hisagi.

While all this was happening, Ukitake was approaching the already distressed captain's office. As soon as hitsugaya walked out of his office he was overcome by a mountain of sweets "hey where the hell where did all this come from?" yes our favorite snow-haired captain is now trapped in a pile of sweets infront of his office. "Hello, Whitey-chan!! One of your age should not be using such profanity!!" yelled an overly excited Ukitake. "Damn it, Ukitake!! Get all these Fing sweets of me before I shoot you, along with this caramel crap in my hair, down to the burning depths of hell!!" screamed Toushiro. Ukitake snorted, looking to fall over laughing. "As you wish, Whitey-chan. Ohhhh Yaaaacccchhhiiirrruuu!!!" "Its Toushiro Hitsugaya tai-...Wait!! Wait!! Not Yachiru!!!" he screamed. He attempted digging his way out of all those assorted sugary sweets but had miserably failed.

* * *

Thanks to Blackicatty/Endymion Spring's awesome editing and my my poor writing this actually turned out better than i thought  



	2. Chapter 2

Sooo lets see, Hitsugaya is still trapped under the pile of sweets currently being attacked by our favorite pink haired luitenant. Hmm...maybe he will eat his way out, nope .Well, here comes Yachiru to the rescue stuffing her big mouth full of candy while the young captain is fearing for his life, really not wanting to be mistaken as candy and being eaten by Yachiru.

'NO!!! THAT EVIL BEING IS GONNA EAT ME!!!! I'M TOO YOUNG TO BE EATEN!!! TOO YOUNG AND CUTE!!!' is all that is going through Toushiro's panicky mind (poor hitsugaya where is matsumoto when you need her the most) as if on que Matsumoto rounds the corner. "Taichou?"

"Matsumoto HELP!! Get me out of here!!" Toushiro yelled. "Get you out of where taichou and why would you need help getting out? Are you in the walls?!" she yelled, pressing her face up against a wall. "Don't worry taichou!! I'll get you out!!" Matsumoto pulled out Haineko and started hacking away at the wall. "NO!! Not my office!!! I. Am. In. The. Candy!!!" he screamed. "OH NO!! THE WALLS TURNED YOU INTO CANDY?!?!?...what flavor?" "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL!!! MATSUMOTO'!!!!"


	3. last chapter

I apologize for taking so long to get out the last chapter I was actually hoping to get more reviews before updating but seeming that I didn't want to keep the people already reading to knowing about the last chapter I decided to give up on waiting for more reviews and posting for the small amount of readers that actually enjoyed reading and leaving reviews.

* * *

Well Matsumoto has now destroyed the office wall. and Hitsugaya is still trapped under the sugary sweets that are being wolfed down by Yachiru. Once he gets out (which I highly doubt will happen anytime soon), he'll probably need some serious therapy. (poor kid)

After his therapy, he'll get his revenge on Ukitake and Matsumoto. Well, if he remembers after killing the therapist for being annoying. Let's get back to the current problem.

"Dammit Matsumoto, get me out of this damn candy before I get eaten by this pink haired monster!!" Hitsugaya yelled at the top of his lungs. Thats all he's been doing for the past twenty minutes. Sadly, no one has really listened, or they are just ignoring him.

Five minutes later, the pile has gotten a bit smaller. Some of the random shinigami that had been standing there watching the entire time had left. There were still two girls watching, also picking away at all the candy in front of them. just not like Yachiru. Her drool was starting to run down the pile as if it was lava on a volcano. Luckily for the girls it was only on one side. The older of the two girls decided to reach into the pile in search of some more candy.

She felt some cloth and began tugging on it, wondering what it was. All that she knew at the moment is that it was a pile of candy. She tugged on it a bit harder. She heard something and tugged on it some more. Hitsugaya was being tugged by his captains robe by the girl who had, what he would call, a death grip on the white object of clothing.

He began yanking at it, cursing. "Dammit let go of the damn Thing! Either that or help me get the fuck out of this fucking candy!" After a while she let go. She stuck her hand in further. Hitsugaya Sighed a 'thank you', but then the hand reached in yet again and grabbed a hold of his leg. Hitsugaya felt something on his leg and started yelling "Ahh! What the hell! God dammit! First I get stuck under a damn pile of fucking candy, and now hands are reaching in and fucking grabbing my fucking clothing and legs! How fucking hard is it to help some one? Not to mention Matsumoto ruined my... AHHH!" his leg was pulled out of the pile.

Both girls stared at it, and the girl that was holding onto the leg asked "A leg?" they both stared at each other before both of them grabbed the leg with both hands, and pulled poor Hitsugaya out of his prison.

Hitsugaya stared both of the girls, who pulled a bit too hard, thinking that the person inside was going to be harder to pull out than they thought. So they were knocked unconscious from the bars of the balconies wooden fencing.

Hitsugaya noticed that he was laying between to girls. He didn't even know they were in his division. All he knew is he was out and safe from his prison. Even though he took a note in his mind to thank them later.

After about three hours a very full Yachiru was back at the eleventh division, still chewing on the leftover candy, which was only a hand full. Matsumoto was also nowhere to be found.The girls were taken to the fourth division. Hitsugaya was complaining about the damage made to the office as he was also trying to find Matsumoto and think of a punishment.

* * *

And that is how he was saved. Yeah, the random shinigami are me and another friend who insisted to have us save him at the end. This friend was also the editor so there was no way around it. 


End file.
